The present invention relates to reels, particularly lightweight, readily assembled and disassembled metal reels for transporting and dispensing material such as tubing and electrical conductor and other objects in long or continuous lengths.
Reels for transporting electrical conductor to a site for use have traditionally included expensive, relatively heavy metal or wooden reels having a diameter of about 36-60 inches. Because of their expense, the customer was required to place a reel deposit with the wire manufacturer to insure that the reels would be returned for reuse. In adddition, the traditional returnable metal or wooden reels, because of the nature of their construction, must be returned intact to the cable manufacturer. Although the flanges of the empty reels permit some overlap during storage, the volume required to ship the reels back to the cable manufacturer is substantially identical to the volume of the reel when filled with cable. As a result, expensive freight and handling charges are incurred in returning the reels.
In recognition of the expense associated with the manufacture and return shipping of the heavy-duty metal and wooden reels, the prior art developed less expensive, less durable, non-returnable wooden reels. These reels differ little in construction from the returnable wood variety except that they were constructed from less quality and amounts of material to lower their cost. These non-returnable reels were simply discarded when empty since the cost of a new non-returnable reel did not justify the expense of returning a used reel. Proposed ecological legislation in certain states, however, has made the use of the non-returnable reels not reasonable.
The prior art has also attempted to produce collapsible, returnable reels to ship and dispense wire cable. Baker Industries, Hartselle, Ala. has manufactured and sold a knowk down type shipping T-reel for shipping electrical cable. The Baker knock down reel comprises two heavy metallic flange portions detachably connected to a center drum section formed by two heavy metallic semi-cylindrical sleeves. Although these Baker reels were theoretically of the knock down type, they were still of the same relative heavy weight as a traditional metal reel. As a result, many of these reels could not be readily assembled and disassembled and the component parts moved by a single worker. Rather, at least two people were required to assemble the reel because of the large weight involved in not only the reel as a whole but in its component parts.
Mossberg-Hubbard of Cumberland, Rhode Island has manufactured a 48 inch diameter reel having a pair of flanges detachably connected to a unitary cylindrica center drum. Although this structure permitted the manufacture of a lighter weight reel, which could be partially dismantled for return shipment, the volume occupied by the cylindrical center drum still required an appreciable shipping volume resulting in some but not a substantial cost savings in shipment.